<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Capitulate by Meleth_nin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897650">Capitulate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meleth_nin/pseuds/Meleth_nin'>Meleth_nin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aquaman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics), Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Tempest - Fandom, aqualad - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, First Time, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Sex Toys, Submission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meleth_nin/pseuds/Meleth_nin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garth (DCU)/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Capitulate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sharp inhalation of breath. “Stop please.” </p><p> “Come Rob, you can take it.” </p><p> “<em>No</em>” A wail. “It is too much.” </p><p> “Do you want me to stop?” </p><p>A very short pause. </p><p> “No, please. Don’t stop.” </p><p>Garth halted the motion of his hand, the silicon blue-violet dildo shining in the low light from the bedside lamp, beside which lay the special lubricant from Atlantis. Garth had acquired it from one of the old medics with what he considered a stunning display of diplomacy. Or in other words, Garth had called upon all his lessons at court to keep his back straight and head up while he asked the medic for the jelly. Garth was proud of how stoic he had been; sure, Dick had laughed when Garth had told him all about it, but who was laughing now, hm? </p><p>Certainly not Dick. </p><p>Dick was currently spread out on soft green linen sheets looking like a ravaged fallen angel, sinew tensing as his plump ass squeezed around the sea dragon phallus. Garth watched the pink rim of his ass, slick with lubricant and stretched around the knot of the dildo, and his mouth salivated. </p><p> “I know you can take it, my love,” Garth purred, moving his hand slowly. A wanton moan of such decadence fell from the man under him that Garth suppressed his instinctive desire to thrust into Dick’s taut hole and make him mewl; instead, he focused his considerable restraint to move even more slowly. </p><p>The dildo’s veins and bulges shone with the jelly Garth had used to prepare Dick. As his lover lay pliant under him, Garth had carefully and lovingly opened him up with first one, then two, and finally three fingers, whispering filthy words into Dick’s ear. Nothing got Dick hot and sweaty, wanton and shameless, like dirty talk and Dick didn’t disappoint this time either, with his fingers scrabbling to fist the sheets or leaving bruising fingerprint marks on Garth’ arm. </p><p>When Garth had first introduced the subject of sex toys, Dick would subtly change the subject. Atlanteans were adventurous in bed; and Garth’s courtly lessons had included pleasuring bed partners adequately; but Dick was different. For all his natural charisma, Dick was shy in bed which made Dick’s choice of bed partners interesting. Kory was openly affectionate and the Titans heard enough of Kory to know Dick’s lovemaking was topnotch during their time together. Garth used to enjoy watching the sweet blush on Dick’s cheeks as Gar and Roy teased him. Roy was passionate and never hesitated to show his affections publicly. Garth had once caught them in the garage, Roy with his wounded leg sitting on the old sofa as Dick rode him. Garth could appreciate Roy’s power in holding up Dick, who was nearly as big as Roy himself, but it was the image of a greasy naked Dick, on his haunches, with his head thrown back, that made Garth stay up for nights afterward. But by then, Roy and Donna were already circling each other and the split was inevitable and cordial. </p><p>Which is why Dick’s aversion to discussing sex toys took Garth by surprise, initially. Then he realised that it was Dick’s lovers who had clearly taken the initiative. And thus he began his campaign. </p><p>Eventually, Dick had admitted he was scared as he hadn’t used toys before. He had been curious about them, but was worried to be discovered with them in his possession as there was no privacy in the Tower. So Garth had gallantly volunteered to take Dick’s toy virginity from him. It had earned him a fearsome blush and a throw of the spoon with which Dick was stirring his coffee at the time. </p><p>As soon as Dick had okayed it, Garth wanted nothing more than to spoil his lover; and to spoil him for anyone else too. Dick was very well-endowed, but perhaps due to Garth’s unique circumstances, his was broader than Dick’s and seeing Dick’s gaping hole after a love session always aroused Garth anew. Now he wanted to ruin Dick – the toy he had chosen for Dick’s first time was larger than Garth’s phallus and it was curved with a knot at the base. After Garth was done, Dick would never ever be satisfied with a normal cock inside him again. Dick would want more, no, <em>need</em> more and he would be a total whore for larger and harder. </p><p>Dick’s breathing was getting harsher, so Garth pressed a hand to his hip as he bent to whisper filthy sweetness into his ear. Garth told him how beautiful he looked, with his curls stuck to his forehead, sweat sliding down his clavicle, how much his pretty suffering turned Garth on. Dick flexed as he tried to push back for more; but his eyes were closed and a tear was making its way down. Garth watched as Dick’s shame began to overtake lust. </p><p> “Garth, I can’t.” </p><p> “Oh darling. You should see how you are pushing back for more. It is barely inside, just relax babe.” </p><p> “Please, please, I can’t.” A sob and a swallow. </p><p> “Oh yes, you can, let me show you, my sweetness.” </p><p>Garth removed the phallus noisily from Dick’ hole and poured more jelly on it. The added lubrication made it positively glow, as much as Dick’s skin was glowing from forehead to groin. Dick chewed his lower lip between his teeth as he looked up at Garth with his pupils blown wide. </p><p>Garth held the toy up and pointed to a spot less than half way down its head, “Darling, you have only taken it in this much.” Pointing to the knotted base, “This is how much you will take. You will take it for me, won’t you, Rob?” </p><p> “I do,” Dick whined, breathing hard and shaking his head. “But it’s too much.” </p><p> “Come, hush,” Garth purred, “I want to play.” </p><p> “Oh god,” Dick whined as his head hit the pillow in resignation. Garth gripped Dick’s hard cock in one hand as he lined up and pushed the dildo’s head in until Dick was gasping for breath again. </p><p> “Darling, you are such a star. Your pink hole is hungrily devouring the toy right now. I don’t know, babe, your hole certainly wants it.” Garth commented as he pressed the toy steadily deeper. Dick closed his eyes, grit his teeth, and struggled to regulate his breathing. </p><p>Garth pet his trembling tummy, “Just a little more, my love.” </p><p>As Dick felt the monster dildo go deeper into him, he wailed through clenched teeth. “Garth, you are cleaving me apart!” Dick sobbed, “Ohh it is so big, too big, and I – I can’t.” </p><p>Garth noted the trembling body under him, and the hole that was eating up the thick monster. His hands never stilling, he asked, in a honeyed voice, “Shall I stop, my love?” </p><p>Dick opened his eyes, and between pants, screamed, “Don’t you dare!” </p><p>Garth shook with laughter. He bent down and captured Dick’s lips in a searing kiss. With his body, he bent Dick’s body in double, and pushed in. Dick screamed as his hands pulled at the sheets and steadily tore holes into it. Garth kept pushing until the dildo was completely in, except the knot, and then he leaned back to admire his lover. Dick was panting with his tongue out, body flushed and glistening, his hole stretched wide and his stomach full of monster cock. </p><p> “So beautiful.” Garth’s husky voice streamed into Dick’s muddled consciousness. “Shall we see something, Robbie? How about I make you come from just this?” Dick keened as Garth twisted the dildo around. “Shall we ruin you for anyone else, my love?” </p><p> “There is no one else,” Dick gasped out. </p><p> “Oh?” </p><p> “No one else. Garth, I – I love you.” Garth stared in awe at his lover, but he was not done yet, “unless –” Dick was looking at him with hazy eyes. </p><p>Garth swallowed, “I have loved you for years, Rob. If you would have me, I am yours.” </p><p>Dick took a stuttering breath and smiled a smile of such luminescence, Garth felt his heart fill to the brim. “As I am yours,” declared Dick through pated breaths. </p><p>Garth leaned in for a sweet kiss and when the soft battle was over, he whispered, “Still got the knot to go, babe. Ready?” </p><p> “You are going to kill me before I ever get the chance to put a ring on you, aren’t you?” </p><p>Garth chuckled, “Robbie, new lesson. Don’t be a smartass to your lover when he is got a monster cock in you.” </p><p>Dick craned his head up and forward to peck Garth’s mouth. “Do your worst, evil prince,” he challenged. </p><p>“Hmm” was all Garth said before he gripped the dildo firmly and gave it a final push. Dick yelped in surprise as the knot slid fully in. He was overwhelmed with an overriding feeling of <em>full full full</em> and with a long shudder, he came, untouched, and thick white streams splattered across his stomach. Dick rode out the waves of satisfaction, toes curling and back arched. He heaved a relieved sigh as Garth slowly eased the dildo out of his ass and it came out with an obscene <em>plop</em>.</p><p>Dick licked his lips as he watched Garth lie down next to him. “Hmm, so beautiful,” Garth said as he put a hand on Dick’s face. “So utterly mesmerising.”</p><p>Dick smiled as he curled up against Garth's chest and nuzzled him, “For you, <em>daddy</em>, only for you. Anyway, you have ruined me for anyone else.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>